Dead Frontier Night One
As the sun sank below the horizon and the stench of blood and death came closer, it became clear that a fearful and deadly night was coming and along with it a horde of zombies and their unending hunger for the living... Dead Frontier Night One - Caged.png|Caged Dead Frontier Night One - The Dead Walk!.png|The Dead Walk Dead Frontier Night One - Ambush.png|Ambush Dead Frontier Night One - Alone.png|Alone Overview Objective: Stay alive for the whole night. The game takes place in a small cottage right outside the city. You can freely move around the house, but not leave it. Various kinds of infected zombies will continually barge in through multiple doors and attempt to turn you into one of them or rip you apart. You finally managed to escape the massacre at the extraction zone, which happened as a horde of infected from the nearby city followed you and devoured the rest of your squad right before they could reach the chopper... but dusk already fell upon the land. Luckily, there's a small, seemingly empty cottage right outside of the city that could work as shelter. The horde is still smelling and following you, thats only obvious - your way to fend them off is much less so. Your main weapon, a good old assault rifle ran out of ammo during prior fights and was only extra weight without ammo, so you dropped it during running. But due to a lack of material to barricade the house and its 3 doors with, all that remains useful for survival is your pistol, 3 magazines of 9 mm ammo and a suit of light armor, which is probably not enough to survive the night... Items Infected The zombies you will encounter in this minigame resemble early results of how the Nerotonin-4 virus warped humanity and turned them against each other in a bloody battle. These infected show symptoms of photophobia and thus generally evade all kinds of light, although they might ignore this weakness if potential prey is nearby. This makes them primarily nocturnal hunters, meaning as long as you stay awake and prepared to fight off infected during the night, it should be relatively safe outside during daylight. All zombies may or may not carry pistol or shotgun ammunition, medikits or the occasional weapon which can be picked up and used to increase your tiny chance of survival. The horde which will enter the house to devour you will gradually become stronger and more numerous until the Behemoth arrives and acts as the infected boss. Screenshots Dead Frontier Night One - Interface.png Dead Frontier Night One - Screenshot.png Reception The game was almost universally well received. On most websites it was posted on it received 4/5s and 8/10s. A major complaint was the lack of a pause button, the lack of variety of weapons and the lack of difficulty settings. The continuation of the "Night" demos addressed all these issues. This game's story continues in the sequel Dead Frontier Night Two "Survival". You're welcome gamers. Links to "Dead Frontier: Night One" Via Newgrounds Via Dead Frontier.com Category: Dead Frontier Minigames